Arrested!
by IsabellaDangelo
Summary: A little one shot based on a real news article out of poughkeepsie NY. Edward Cullen is arrested!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Okay, so I have a nice little townhome, a cute pup, and a nice blue truck but I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **The girls over at Twilighted wanted a one shot based on a news article a couple of weeks ago. You can read about it at www dot poughkeepsiejournal dot com slash article slash 2090623 slash news05 slash 906230323 Basically a man by the name of Edward Cullen was arrested for attempting to steal a tv out of a house. Hence this little one shot. :-)

The plan had been simple. If Emmett and the others, who I loosely used the term "siblings" to describe right now, were to keep their promise of not telling Bella any details in regards to Tanya, I had to break into Mike Newton's home and bring back evidence of such. This was Emmett's idea. My other _dear_ siblings found it to be wonderfully constructed. If Esme wouldn't be so upset by the idea, I would most likely tear the others apart. At least maim them.

It started prior to bring Bella over to our home once again. Emmett's thoughts were filled with "Yankee Doodle" which immediately alerted me to the fact that something was wrong. I questioned him only to find Alice, my little sister, singing "Yellow Submarine" in Latin in her head. Backwards. Eyeing them both, I demanded to know what was going on. Neither budged.

It was Rose who, off-handedly, told me that it was time to inform Bella about our cousins. I froze in that instant and made it clear that no one was to tell Bella about Tanya. It took less than a second for Emmett to give into his teasing which only caused me to groan. An eternity with siblings that have impeccable memories is truly Hell.

After five minutes of arguing, a truce was declared. It may have been due to Esme coming up the drive after going to the grocery store, but nonetheless, I accepted the truce with its conditions. Nothing of Tanya's overt attempts to share her bed with me would be discussed in front of Bella, ever, if I broke into Mike Newton's summer home and took his television from it. I'd simply replace the television later or mysteriously gift a few hundred dollars for a new one later. It would be a mostly harmless endeavor, or so I thought at the time of the truce. I was gravely mistaken.

To make the game more interesting, at least in Jasper and Emmett's opinion, they tagged along. They thought they were being quite stealth, keeping just outside my normal range, but I was too far attuned to their minds for such parameters to keep me out. I could hear them a good mile further than that of a stranger's. For the most part, I ignored them. That was until I entered the home, unoccupied, and hear Jasper reciting "Alice in Wonderland" in Ancient Greek as he moved closer. My curiosity overcame me.

As I went to retrieve the television from the small living room in the summer cabin, I felt a wave of euphoria, for lack of a better word, overcome me. It wasn't quite euphoria, despite my rather ridiculous grin that I could see in the reflection of the television. It was a mix of emotions that made me feel almost as…giddy as I often feel after being in Bella's presence. It took me a moment to place this odd assortment of emotions and realized that Jasper, my no longer dear brother, was attempting to make me feel drunk.

I had never consumed great quantities of alcohol in my human life that I remember. I do recall a bit of wine with dinner or perhaps at one of mother's socials but I do not believe I ever became intoxicated. This feeling was wholly new and I shook my head to try to displace the foreign emotions. Focusing, I thought upon my anger toward Jasper and a slight bit of guilt I might feel if I did burn him; if only for Alice's sake.

I could hear Emmett's laugher through the open window of the summer cabin and felt the feelings of intoxication start to float away. However, I also saw, more than heard, the flashing blue and red lights of a police cruiser. The feelings of intoxication had not abated and, if my dead heart could stop, it would have for my first thought was of Charlie. It was due to the confusing emotional bag that Jasper was still placing upon me that I did not immediately recognize that we were not in Forks – that goodness for such favors!- but in Port Angeles. Still, to be arrested would not bode well either way.

I heard the thoughts of the officers, my focus going from Jasper and Emmett to the police surrounding the home. I could hear Emmett's laughter stop and only felt the dim affects of drunkenness slowly evaporate as Jasper removed his influence. I realized, as my emotions once again became my own, that there was no way I could leave the home without being seen. The police had already secured both the front door and the back.

_Sorry, Edward_ I heard Jasper's thoughts in my head. I growled at him. Even if I did take to the window, it would only give my true self away. Sighing, I thought up the best possible excuse that I could. I had hit my head and became disoriented. I believed this to my family's home and not that of Mike Newton's. Unfortunately, that would mean a visit to the hospital and Carlisle would be unable to cover for me.

Drunkenness was out since I had no smell of alcohol upon my breath. Maybe just sleep deprived confusion? It seemed to work for Bella on more than one occasion.

Before I had a chance to consider all my options, I found myself with a flashlight in my face and heard the words "Freeze!" shouted at me. Remembering my human façade, I placed my arm above my eyes to block out the intense light. It did not hurt my eyes like that of a human but it was no less annoying.

I followed the human officer's instructions as I was read my rights. Far off in the woods I could hear Emmett's laughter at this. I managed to bite back a growl. My brothers would pay. I would deal with the consequences of my actions; of Esme and Carlisle's disappointment and the further restrictions that Charlie would no doubt put upon my involvement with Bella, but Emmett and Jasper would pay.


End file.
